


Him And I

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: Song was based off of Him And I by G Eazy and Halsey so i say listen to that while readingalso this is after S2 so Billy isn't that much of an asshole





	Him And I

**Author's Note:**

> Song was based off of Him And I by G Eazy and Halsey so i say listen to that while reading  
> also this is after S2 so Billy isn't that much of an asshole

Billy and I had been dating for close to two years before it was all ripped away, his dad didn't want us to be together. Said I was a bad influence on his son, as if that was the actual truth. He just didn't want to see his son happy anymore, he wanted him to be miserable just like he was. That was, until Billy and I found out about his infidelity. I held him almost all night while he cried, his mother had passed away only a month prior, and his father had been sleeping with their neighbor. He was packing up their things and moving away to Hawkins, Indiana. The name sounded so bland coming from his mouth, but it cut deep knowing he was going to be gone. I held him tight before his dad yelled at him, they were leaving and he needed to drive the way their, following the moving truck. I waved to Billy as the tears slipped down my cheeks. He was going to be eighteen in a year, he promised he was going to come back home so we could be together again.

Except now I was going to be moving, to none other than Hawkins fucking Indiana. My mom had woken me up early in the morning to tell me that my dad was getting transferred. I wanted to be excited, I was going to see Billy again. But it had been almost six months and I was afraid of what I was going to see, had he changed completely from the person I knew? Or was he still trying to hide how he truly felt all the time? Only time was going to tell.

~~~ 

“Don't forget, your father and I are working late so leave the door locked” My mom was always paranoid that someone was going to break in. We had a deadbolt on our door, pretty hard to break in with one of those.  
“Don't worry mom, I'll be fine” I watched her walk over to our car and get in slowly, they had to drive a good six hours to where they needed to be, so I wasn't expecting them to be back home for a day or two.

I looked around at everything and wrinkled my nose, everything felt so bland here. The leaves were a deep murky color and the clouds were gray. I missed being home in California where I could soak up the sun and enjoy the beaches everyday. But this was my new home, I was going to have to deal with it. Luckily we had arrived on a weekend so I didn't have to worry about the school just yet. I grabbed the keys off the table near the door and ran down to my car, I guess I could drive around and see if there was anything fun to do. As I drove around the small town I took in what stores they had, it wasn't until I saw the familiar blue camaro sitting in the parking lot to what looked like an arcade that I felt my heart stop. I hadn't seen a car like that anywhere else. It had to be Billy, it just had to be. Pulling into the parking lot I parked behind him and got out slowly. His hand was hanging out the side with a cigarette in his hand. He hadn't noticed me at all.

“You know Hargrove, those things will kill you” He flicked the butt and scoffed, not bothering to move.  
“Yeah? Well I'm trying to speed things up anyway” His voice caught me off guard, he sounded angry. I stepped closer and held my hands on the door, staring down at him.  
“Last I remember, you thought smoking was stupid” He opened his mouth to make another remark before his jaw dropped open, yanking off the sunglasses that adorned his face.  
“Holy shit” He threw the cigarette off into the parking lot and got out of his car quickly, his eyes looking over me quickly in shock.  
“Dad got transferred, so here we are” I smiled softly and laughed as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I held my arms around his neck tight, I didn't want to cry anymore. I just wanted to hold him as tightly as possible and never let go. I was back in my boyfriends arms, of course there was no telling what happened during the time we hadn't seen each other. I didn't want to think about it though, I wasn't a jealous person, but the thought of him making another girl happy caused my stomach to churn.

“God it's so good to see you” He set me down and held my face in his hands, I looked up at his face and blushed. I had always loved his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue.  
“You too, what're you doing sitting in the parking lot to an arcade?” I ran my fingers through his short curls and frowned, the long curls he had back home were gone, leaving short curls on the top of his head with the back shaved down.  
“I was waiting for Max, but she's inside with her damn friends” He said it with disdain, he wasn't fond of Max. I didn't blame him at first, she was Susan's daughter. The woman whom his father had been cheating with while Billy and I stayed with his mother.  
“I can go inside and get her if you want” Max had always loved being around me, mostly because I got Billy to back off once I remembered that she had nothing to do with her mother being a bitch.  
“I'm sure she'd love to see you anyway Y/N” Billy smiled and held his hands on my waist, I kissed his cheek softly and headed inside. She wasn't very hard to find, her fire red hair stood out like a sore thumb.  
“Mad Max!” I yelled over the sounds of everyone playing their games.

Her head whipped around before she caught sight of me, her eyes lighting up like a christmas tree. I couldn't help but laugh as she ran over and hugged around my waist tight, a group four boys following behind her. I rubbed her back and smiled. I was determined to prove to her I was going to be here for a while.

“Holy shit Y/N I didn't know you were gonna be here!” She still had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, the other boys looking at her confused.  
“I just got in last night, and I was actually looking for Billy, and once I found him he said you were in here” We both pulled away from each other as another guy walked over to the group. I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he working here or something?  
“Guys, this is my friend Y/N, Y/N these are my friends, Dustin, Lucas, Will, Mike, and that's Steve” She gestured over her shoulder to the guy who just joined the group.  
“Nice to meet you all, and just to warn you I'm not mean like Billy” Lucas let out a sigh of relief, that answered my questions. Billy had always been a hot head, no surprise he was that way towards her friends too.  
“He's waiting for you outside, so don't make him wait too much longer” I bid a farewell to Max's friends and headed back outside to where Billy was.

He was leaning against his car, cigarette between his lips instead of his fingers this time. I rolled my eyes and leaned against his side. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised, I had so many questions, mostly about how things changed after he left.

“I didn't look at anyone else after you left, every time I tried I'd see your face. That kid, Derrick asked me on a date and I almost went on it before I thought about you, and how upset you would've been if I hurt you like that. And then I got the news we were moving here, and all I could think about was seeing the look on your face when you saw me. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy or angry with me.” I looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction to my words.  
“I was an asshole when I showed up, I tried to act like I was better than everyone else, that I could get any girl in this town and they'd all bend to my every command. It was fun at first don't get me wrong, but it got old fast. I was leading these people around because I was dealing with my dad's shit at home, and I missed you more than anything. I wanted to call constantly but I knew he'd get pissed off that I made a long distance call. But I always wanted to see how you were, even if it was for a minute” His voice trailed off as Max walked out with the group, we didn't have to worry about time anymore. We had all the time in the world to talk.  
“How about you drop Max off and come back to my house, my parents are off on some conference so I have the entire house to myself” I squeezed his hand gently and smiled softly.  
“Sounds good, dad and Susan are working late tonight anyway” Billy stood up to make his way to the drivers side before Max cut him off.  
“I'm gonna go with Steve to the Beyer's, I already told mom where I was gonna be so Neil doesn't go off again” It hurt knowing Max knew of Neil's horrific behavior towards his son. It had been that way for as long as I had known him, and it didn't seem like things were going to change anytime soon.  
“Don't run off this time again please, that's all I'm asking” I looked up at Billy shocked, he was being civil towards Max for once.

She ran over to where Steve's car was and got in with everyone else, cramming herself into the backseat next to Lucas and Dustin. I shook my head and rubbed Billy's back slowly. I wasn't sure if it was Hawkins that changed him, or the distance between us. 

“I used to hate him, Lucas” Billy was talking slowly, I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him. The kid seemed innocent enough, maybe it was Neil getting to him.  
“He's a nice kid, what's to hate?” I asked shifting closer as a strong wind blew passed us, I definitely didn't like the weather here at all.  
“Him and Max started hanging out like right after we got here, and I was just angry from dealing with everything so I started taking it out on her. And her friends would come to her defense and...I went after him one night after my dad freaked out because she had snuck out, he slammed me against a bookcase and demanded I found her. And I did, they were all hiding in one of her friend's houses, and I just snapped. I ended up beating in Steve's face before I went after Lucas, threatened to hurt the poor kid, and then Max fucking drugged me, I hit the floor like a ton of bricks and woke up on their couch confused as hell. All I could think about was how angry you would've been if you saw me like that, like him, and I didn't want that” Billy took a drag of his cigarette, his hands shaking slightly.  
“Jesus, Billy” I let go of the breath I had been holding, he almost killed someone and threatened a kid because of what Neil had done to him?  
“I left Max alone after that, I apologized to her friends, I know that I wouldn't be able to take back what I had done, but I had to say something” Billy was a truly nice person deep down inside, before the mess with his fathers cheating, and the moving he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was even nice to Max before he found out everything.  
“I'm glad you apologized, I'm sure they didn't believe it but you still made the effort” Billy threw the butt of his cigarette and sighed, blowing the smoke out as he did.  
“She says they don't hate me that much anymore, but I just needed my dad to get off my ass all the time” He looked over to where I was and frowned.  
“Let's go, I'm getting cold anyway” I walked over to my car and got in slowly. The car was still warm from when I had pulled up. 

As I pulled out of the parking lot Billy followed close behind, I knew he was a reckless driver sure, but he was actually doing the speed limit. He always tended to speed when we were in Cali, he never had to worry about getting pulled over since he knew most of the cops. They just asked him to be careful driving at night, or when it rained. I hadn't seen any cops in this town so far though, then again Hawkins didn't seem like a very scary place to be. I pulled into the driveway and got out, Billy parked along the street, he didn't have to do that.

“It's gonna rain soon, so let's go inside” Billy muttered as he got closer to where I was, the skies were now a dark gray. I nodded and ran up to the front door, opening it quickly as we both stepped inside.

The house was still mostly bare except for the furniture, boxes were littered around the living room and kitchen. I had spent most of the night before and this morning unpacking all of my stuff. I was trying to feel more at home. Billy looked around at the living room and frowned, it was nothing like the house I had back in Cali. It was dark and dreary, the walls were painted a bright white but it didn't help at all. I turned to face Billy and wrapped my arms around his neck, falling back into an old routine.

“Even if I wanted to forget you, I know in my heart I can't” Billy said as his lips touched mine softly, I pulled him closer and kissed back. 

My heart was hammering in my chest, it felt like our first kiss all over again, the butterflies, the fireworks going off as we stood kissing. I slid my hands to the sides of his face and pulled away slightly, he pouted.

“I love you William Hargrove, don't you ever forget that” I whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed my cheek gently.  
“I love you too Y/N Y/L/N, forever” Billy's arms squeezed my waist as I giggled, this was the Billy I missed, the one who wasn't afraid to show his emotions.  
“Good, because I don't plan on letting you ever leave me again” I smiled and rubbed the back of his neck gently, he nearly melted in my arms. He had always loved when I ran my fingers through his curls, but with his hair being so short I couldn't.  
“I don't plan on ever leaving you again darling, I can promise that” Billy reached down and picked me up bridal style. I grabbed onto his shoulders tight as he walked down the hallway in search of my room.

I gave him directions as he walked before he found it and walked inside, he walked over to my bed and laid us down gently. His arms never letting go of me as we relaxed together. I kissed his nose as he scrunched it. I couldn't help but giggle at that, he looked so cute without even trying. It was laying there in that moment that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't imagine laying in bed with anyone else, or waking up and cooking breakfast, raising children that had his big blue eyes and curls. I didn't need anyone else but him. And I was determined to prove to him that I was in it for the long run. It was the world against him and I.


End file.
